


congrats, captain

by kontj (kaguol)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reader is the Women's Volleyball Captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj
Summary: spoilers for karasuno-shiratorizawa match.wherein two captains vie for a spot at nationals.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	congrats, captain

Daichi pulled the scarf tighter around his neck, his breath coming in short puffs as he waited at the gates of an unfamiliar school. It was barely 6AM, yet his heart was already pumping with adrenaline. You’d think he was used to it by now, seeing that this was his third year of volleyball tournaments, but today held a strong palm on his chest as he thought of the opponent they were up against – and the stakes that came with it.

Before he could lose himself into a maddening spiral, he heard his voice from a distance, cutting through the quiet of the early morning. The sight before him still stunned him into silence, the dark fog in his mind clearing up as you came closer with a wide grin on your face.

“Sorry, did I make you wait?”

He shook his head, opening his arms as you melted into him. He inhaled the scent of your shampoo, and wanted nothing more than to stay in this moment forever.

“Stupid Ushiwaka,” he muttered, making you laugh against him. Daichi stared at your face for a long moment, his breath hitching in his throat as you cocked an eyebrow at him. “You’re staring, captain.”

The nickname was met with appropriate response – a hearty laugh as he buried his face into your neck in an attempt to hide the blush on his face.

“I got you something!”

You pulled away from his embrace to go through your duffel bag, and your beloved boyfriend used this time to unabashedly check you out. The blush on his face deepened as he stared at the form fitting uniform that matched his – showing off the curves that he had the privilege of knowing first hand.

“I wish I could watch your game.”

His voice was deeper than usual, the way it was when you had your morning calls, your heart skipping a beat as he took your hand in his. “And I yours.”

“But here’s a little something,” you began, dangling the silver chain in front of him. “To remind you that your guardian angel’s lookin’ out for ‘ya!”

“Well, we have Nishinoya for that, baby.”

You pouted, yet made a move to spin him around. He gingerly took the scarf off, letting your fingers deftly fasten the trinket around his neck. It was a simple silver chain, loose enough that it could be tucked under his jersey and light enough to be worn during the game.

“Thank you, my love.”

Despite all your bravado, your heart couldn’t help but flutter. He pressed a kiss on your lips, using it as an opportunity to wrap his scarf around your neck. “Sorry, I didn’t know we were supposed to give presents…”

You could only laugh, your fingers tracing the silver glinting on his neck. “Remember to take it off before the match, okay?” Daichi could only nod, letting out a shaky breath as the time to part came.

“I’m proud of you, Daichi.”

He pulled you close, hands reluctant to let you go. You put on a smile as he let go.

“See you at Nationals.”

He nodded, determination flooding his veins as he pressed a kiss on your fingers, similar to his with the marks of years of training.

“See you at Nationals.”

On the other side of Miyagi, you fought your own battle. It was the last set out of five – and it was stuck with yet again another deuce. Your limbs ached, and it was through sheer will power that you even stood. It was your serve, and this was the one to make or break the entire game.

With a breath, you spun the ball in your hands, waiting for the whistle to go off.

In the split second that it did, you tossed the ball up in the sky, and with your entire being, slammed it to the other side of the court.

The opposing team rushed to receive, breaking their formation as they saw that it didn’t quite cross the white line. They managed to save it from dropping, but with the tip of their finger, setting it careening to the wall.

The whistle rang through the entire court, and for a few seconds it felt like the only sound on earth. There was a shuffling, as the scoreboard was flipped over, indicating the last point – and the end of the match.

Shiratorizawa, 19 – Karasuno **21.**

Screams filled the air, and Daichi could only stare at the spot where the volleyball landed, shock rooting him to the ground. His limbs moved before his brain could, making their way to Asahi, who stood with the same shell-shocked expression.

His arms made their way around the ace, as tears streaked down their eyes. Sugawara followed suit, the three wailing in each other’s arms. _We did it_ , their tears seemed to say. We’re going to Nationals.

Right after the awarding ceremony, Daichi dashed towards his phone, hurriedly calling your number, and practically buzzing with adrenaline. His call went unanswered, and he checked the time – seeing that since both of your matches had began roughly at the same time, it would make sense that there would only be a short time difference.

He hurried to change, and excused himself from the team – promising to catch up. “Say congrats to your girlfriend for us!” Sugawara yelled, prompting their juniors to erupt into kissy-faces and taunts that the captain was more than happy to ignore.

Daichi played with the chain around his neck, and the medal in his hands as he made his way to his beloved.

He arrived just in time for the last leg of the awarding ceremony, and beamed with pride as they called up your team as the winners of the prefecture qualifiers. His eyes scanned the players, and found that they were all but missing one – their very own captain.

“Damn shame their captain couldn’t be here, huh?”

He turned, leaning closer to eavesdrop at the conversation.

“It was five sets! No wonder she collapsed!”

Daichi’s heart dropped, and he excused himself from the crowd in search of the infirmary. His steps echoed through the hallways, his heartbeat in his ears as he followed the directions of a nearby staff member. It didn’t help that he gazed upon your unconscious form on the pristine bed, but the steady rise and fall of your chest quelled him a little.

He pushed your hair away from your face, and you stirred, blinking up at him.

“Am I in heaven?”

He let out a laugh of relief, that even in the tensest of times, you’d find a way to brighten the mood. Daichi leaned in and pressed a kiss on your forehead, your lips settling into a pout as you expected it to be on your lips.

“Oh, I almost forgot!”

Daichi slowly pulled out his medal, and watched as your eyes widened, flitting between the award and his face.

You beamed, wrapping your arms around him with tears streaming down your face. “I’m so proud of you, Daichi,” you whispered.

“And I’m proud of you, captain.”

A laugh escaped your lips at the turn-around, but before he could properly take your lips against his, the door swung open to reveal the rest of your team in tears, wailing your name as they slung the medal around your neck, smothering you with hugs.

He blew you a kiss, pointing to his phone and excusing himself – knowing he had his own team to reign in. You shot back a wink – and with bursting hearts and wide smiles, the two of you took a step into the future.


End file.
